Not Alone
by Bomba-Fae
Summary: Sick of getting ditched by Galinda, Boq begins to see Elphaba in a different light when he picks her for a project partner. Proving to everyone appearances aren't everything.


This is my first Wicked Fic be gentel... It's a mix between the Book and Musical. Galinda is still Galinda and her and Elphaba are still not friends. Fiyero is mainly musical verse on personality because it seemed to fit the fic better. The lion cub secne that we saw in the musical has happend and Fiyero has sorta fallen For Elphie but hasn't really come to that conclusion yet... So PLEASE read it all the way down and even if you hate it please review it; I really tried to get the character's right...

* * *

A flawlessly white smile lit up Galinda's face as she rushed to her dormitory door, hoping that the conspicuous knocking was the source of a certain lonely prince, that was _perhaps _seeking her undivided attention to relieve said loneliness. 

The girls smile soon fell when the figure at the door revealed not her dear, sweet, wonderful, prince, but that terribly annoying, suspiciously tall, _Munchkin_.

_Oh why must he always wish to see me?_

"Miss Galinda. I'm here to request to see Miss Elphie on account of a life science project that we need to work-" Cutting himself off, Boq lowered his gaze. What was the point of trying to impress her with vocabulary? Had he not tried that before, only to have it fail? Quite honestly he didn't see the point in trying to impress her at all anymore; she'd never like him, she made that part quite obvious. So really, what was the point? As far as he was concerned Galinda Upland of the _Upper _Uplands was _nothing _more then an _ordinary _girl that based everything on outer appearances and the latest craze that came out of Ozbeat magazine.

"Tell Elphaba I've got an idea for our Life Science's project and I wish to work on it now with her, if she's free," He said rephrasing it to his own liking. "If she's not I'll meet with her in the Library later."

"Oh she's free," A little taken back by the boy's newly found attitude she smiled to herself. When wasn't Elphaba free? It's not like anyone ever came calling for her… And for once it would be nice to have the place to herself and to get her strange roommate out of the dorm she was suppose to have. _Alone_.

"ELPHABA! Boq's here to-"

"I do have ears Galinda and since I share the same room as you, I would, I assume hear the same things as you." Galinda rolled her eye's as her green roommate stalked past her, wrapping that horrid excuse of a scarf around her neck before heading out the door; not acknowledging the blondes presence.

"Oh and Miss Elphie," the Gillikinese called after the girl. "Don't hurry back!" And with that the blonde slammed the door; proud of her accomplishment.

* * *

She was buried in her work, not looking up or bothering to ask him what he thought or of his idea; which surprised him greatly. The light in the library was dim; too dim for anyone to get any sort of _proper _work done, but it didn't seem to faze Elphaba much. The silence between them didn't seem to bother her either. Which was quite unfortunate for him, for he hated silence. Hated solitude. It was awkward and unsettling; who would ever want to be left alone? Other then Miss Elphie of course. She seemed to thrive on it; which really didn't surprise him, anyone would cling to solitude in her situation. _Wouldn't they? _

Boq arched an eyebrow; Miss Elphie was defiantly _different_. There was something that defined her from the rest of the girls; Miss Galinda especially. And her skin colour was not included. She seemed to carry herself better; have more of a personality. Seemed to be more willing to stand up for what she believed in.

She fascinated him to say the least and frankly Boq wasn't sure if that was a good or bad.

"Master Boq, what may I ask is so captivating about my head; that it makes you stare at it constantly?" Elphaba asked not bothering to lift her eye's form her paper.

"I didn't mean- I mean I wasn't-"

"Relax Boq; I didn't mean any harm. Here's the report." She said rising of her chair, preparing to leave.

Boq looked at the paper, then back to Elphaba. Why hadn't she let him help? Did she think he was not smart enough to do this report with her? Perhaps he was _wrong _and she did think she was better then everyone else.

"Well Miss Elphie; I'm sorry that I've wasted your time and that I'm not good enough for you to actually share this amount of work. Clearly I was wrong and should not have picked you for a partner because I am clearly not up to your standards."

That caused her to stop dead in her tracks. _What had he just said?_

"No Master Boq; clearly the only reason you picked me for your partner was the fact that I obtain a certain amount knowledge on this topic and you thought you could get away with becoming my partner and getting me to do all the work. So don't try to turn this around on me; I know how you all think of me." She turned around to face him anger etching itself onto her face. How dare this boy question her judgement. Did he really think she was that stupid? The only reason anyone would ever pick _her_ for a partner was because they thought could get away without doing anything and still pass the grade. She would of course, refused to work with _anyone _in the past because of this fact; that was if anyone would dare to offer to work with her. But lately she had been thinking that it was useless. All she was to everyone was the hideous green girl who was so smart it was scary; and that's all she'd ever be. So she had given up and given in. Boq had actually asked to work with her; which was a first, so she accepted. He had after all been her _friend _in childhood; her only friend ever, to be exact. So she supposed she owed him as much to work with him at least _once_..

"_What_? Miss Elphie you are clearly mistaken. I had my own idea's and I did not become your partner in order to pin the assignment on you."

"Then _why _may I ask, _Boq_, did you ask?" The Munchkin took a breath in before looking her in the eye.

"You seemed lonely."

Fiyero's mouth hung open as he listen to the exchange between the two from behind a bookshelf. Did Boq just say what he thought he heard him say? Surely there was some mistake; Boq liked Galinda! _Not Elphaba_. Right? If Boq did have hidden feelings towards the green girl… Wait why did he care so much? Whatever Elphaba and Boq did in their lives was _their _problem, not his. But still, as he watched the two walk away quite awkwardly with each other, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy…

* * *

Galinda listened dumbfounded as her boyfriend told her about the odd scene he had encountered in the library yesterday morning. Was it true? Did Boq actually have feelings for another girl? No, not just feelings for another girl; It was Elphaba! _Elphaba_! Who in their right mind would like _Elphaba?_! She was _green _for Oz's sake! How does someone go from liking _her _to liking _Elphaba!_

"Fiyero are you sure? Are you sure you think he likes _her_; I mean- it's _Elphaba!"_

"Well he sure seemed to be acting that way toward her. He was staring at her constantly! AND he said that he asked her to be her partner because she was _lonely_! He wanted to keep her company-"

"Well then that explains why she came in so distraught last night. She didn't even notice me when she came in! And it's a first that she's actually come in almost after curfew!"

Fiyero watched his girlfriend with an odd amount of amusement; was she jealous? A smirk crossed his facial features.

"Galinda listen I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow."

Not taking any notice of Fiyero's leaving the dorm, Galinda continued on her rant. Elphaba was _green_. Elphaba was _ugly_. Elphaba was a _lunatic_! Why on earth would anyone go from liking _her_; to liking _Elphaba_?

Was she loosing her touch? Was Elphaba suddenly going to be the new popular girl? Would everyone want to be her friend now if they found out? She'd heard of that sort of thing happening before. Where suddenly someone who was once hated- no _loathed _by everyone, suddenly was loved and adored; people began to love the person's differences… No that wouldn't happen here, Elphaba was not going to be liked suddenly. People just don't like green people. Galinda had worked too hard to gain her reputation to lose it all to some _freak _in mere minutes

Stopping dead in her tracks Galinda's eye's went wide.

"_I even remembered his name…"_

* * *

_...And that's it for the first chapter... Please I'm really open to suggestions..._


End file.
